


Podfic: Disclosures

by anna_unfolding



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon, Amnesia, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Blackmail, Friendship/Love, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jossed By Joss Himself, Loki Is A Jerk, M/M, Magic Hates Clint Barton, Non canon compliant, PTSD, Permanent Injury, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Psychological Torture, Road Trips, Scars, Slow Build, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson is miserable, distrusted by most of SHIELD, and still doesn't remember why.</p><p>It's only going to get worse before it gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Disclosures

**Author's Note:**

> The author, gqgqqt, calls this fic their love letter to the pairing, and it certainly functioned that way for me. I have a lot of love for this fic: the patient way qt wrote Phil’s mystery; the dramatic events that would force a rule-abiding SHIELD agent to break every regulation, sacrifice everything for another person; the way Phil becomes somewhat of an avenger in my mind in the way he stops at nothing to get back what Loki has taken from him. 
> 
> I hope fans of this fic will enjoy my reading of it, and that perhaps having a podfic version will make it accessible to new people. I learned a lot about podficcing while working on this first half of the project, and both the sound and my performance improved over the course of making this recording. I hope you enjoy, and I’d love to hear about it in comments if you like what you heard!
> 
> Please note these trigger warnings for the fic, from the author:  
> -scenes of torture  
> -a significant amount of blood  
> -some reckless behavior bordering on suicidal at times  
> -permanent injury  
> -severe hand injury  
> -loss of a body part which may constitute a disability  
> -characters coerced/controlled to injure one another  
> -body possession  
> -severe issues of self-worth/self-esteem

[](http://www.mediafire.com/?4naaplykfps731g)

Gorgeous cover art by [thisfishflies](http://thisfishflies.tumblr.com/)

 

 **Title:** [Disclosures](http://archiveofourown.org/works/349605)  
 **Author:** [gqgqqt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gqgqqt/)  
 **Reader:** [anna_unfolding](http://anna-unfolding.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** Avengers  
 **Pairing:** Clint Barton/Phil Coulson  
 **Length:** 2:42:55, first half. 3:48:40, second half.  
 **Rating:** Adult, for scenes of graphic violence  
 **Beta listener, Part 2:** [podklb](http://klb.dreamwidth.org/)

 

 **Length of Part 1:** 2:42:55  
 **Podbook link:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?4naaplykfps731g)

 **Length of Part 2:** 3:48:40  
 **Podbook link:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?199k2bvf9e11mx6)


End file.
